


Ramble On

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is Dean's son, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader Has Powers, Smut, Thought Projection, hitchhiker reader, reader has a demon problem, reader projects dirty thoughts into sam's head at first by accident and then on purpose, reader stays at the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Reader has been hitchhiking for a year since a demon who was possessing her boyfriend burned her house down. She finds herself being woken up by a giant after falling asleep in a salvage yard. Turns out the giant can help with her demon problem. But that's not her only problem...





	Ramble On

You were exhausted. Hitchhiking was exhausting. You were aimlessly wandering around the country, getting picked up by handsy truckers and fussy couples in minivans. And even though you tried to catch some zees where you could, you felt like you had to stay alert all the time so you didn’t get murdered.

So when you came across a junkyard a little off the highway somewhere in South Dakota, you thought that it would be a good place to sleep. No one would be looking for you here. And even if there was someone at the junkyard, with all the scrap metal and hollowed out cars everywhere, you wouldn’t be found without noise alerting you.

You hopped the fence after throwing your backpack over. It had a change of clothes in it, along with your phone and charger, and a hairbrush. You didn’t own anything else anymore, it had all been destroyed back in Atlanta. There was a truck in the middle of the forest of cars, and you made your way over to it silently. It looked beaten up, but you weren’t there to drive it, you were there to sleep in it. So you hopped in the bed of the truck and shoved your backpack under your head, staring up at the stars.

You spent a little while tracing the constellations with your eyes until you calmed down enough from your constant hyper-vigilant state to rest. And then you fell into a dreamless sleep. 

A sound woke you. From the colour of the sky, you could tell that it was early evening. You had been asleep for hours. But then the sky was blocked out by the image of a giant. You scrambled backwards so your back pushed against the cab of the truck. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, putting his hands up to show they were empty. “What’s your name?” He was tall, but he was also muscular like he was an athlete. His body told you that you couldn’t trust him. But then you looked up at his face and it looked concerned. His eyebrows were drawn together and the corners of his mouth were pointed downwards. There was a small mole next to his nose that for some reason made him look trustworthy.  
“(Y/N)” You said. And he looked surprised. You realised you had spent so long trying to figure him out that he didn’t think you were going to answer him.  
“I’m Sam. You look hungry, why don’t you come into the house and I’ll make you something.”  
“No. I’m alright. I’ll probably just head back to the road now.” Despite trusting him with your name, you weren’t about to follow him somewhere he could get you unaware and vulnerable.  
“Come on,” He offered you his hand. “you can eat and then I’ll drop you at the bus station.”  
“Fine. Thank you.” You realised he wasn’t about to give up, so you took his hand and allowed him to drag you off the truck bed. You swung your bag over your shoulder and followed him through the maze of cars. “So do you own the place, or just work here?” You asked as you both came up to the house.  
“Neither. The owner, Bobby, he was more of a father to me and my older brother than our dad ever was. We’re here for a few days visiting him.”  
“Oh.” You didn’t expect a personal answer to come from a simple question, so you kept your mouth shut.

Sam led you through the back door, right into the kitchen where you saw two men sat at a small table, each with a beer in their hands. One of the men was older, maybe in his sixties and he was wearing a baseball cap. That must be Bobby. And the other man had emerald green eyes, his shoulders were slumped like he had the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders. He must be the older brother. “You pick up a stray boy?” Bobby asked as he noticed you and Sam walking through the door.  
“This is (Y/N).” Sam said and then opened the fridge. You stayed close to him, moving when he moved, like a scared animal. He felt like the safest of the three. Sam pulled out ingredients for some pasta dish and began preparing it. While he was stirring the pasta in the boiling water, Bobby stood and took a couple of steps towards you. Instinctively, you stepped back.  
“There’s a shower up the stairs on the left if you want it. Dean’ll throw your clothes in the washing machine if you leave them outside the door.” Bobby offered, nodding his head to Sam’s older brother.  
“Oh, I don’t want to impose.” You said meekly.  
“It’s no trouble. The boys are on the road all the time so they know what it’s like. There’re a couple of clean towels in there too.” Bobby explained. You turned to Sam.  
“If you go now you’ll be down before the food’s ready.” Sam said nodding, telling you it was okay.  
“Sure. I’ll do that. Thank you.” You said. You headed up the stairs and to the left where Bobby told you the bathroom was. The water was hot and the pressure felt good against your hand. When you stripped, you left your clothes and the dirty clothes from your bag in a pile outside the door. You locked it and then stepped under the spray.

You scrubbed the grime off of your skin, soaping up your body. The bubbles were grey; a testament to how long it had been since your last shower. But it felt so good. Until you went to wash your hair. Your fingers caught every knot and every tangle, tugging at your scalp. It hurt, but the rhythmic pressure on your shoulders drew your attention away from the pain. You heard shuffling outside the door and presumed Dean was collecting your clothes.

You rinsed your hair and then stepped out, wrapping a towel around yourself. You pulled the hairbrush from your bag and began to brush through your hair. Halfway through, you realised that you had no clothes and wondered if Sam would mind you borrowing some. You finished brushing your hair, fixed your towel so it wouldn’t fall, and then opened the bathroom door. 

There was a folded plaid shirt on the floor sitting on top of a pair of thin sweatpants. You smiled and grabbed them, stepping back into the bathroom, and then pulled them on. They were incredibly soft, and smelt faintly like Sam. You had to pull the drawstrings on the sweats to keep them from falling down, but they were way more comfortable than the tight jeans you were wearing before.

You swung the backpack over your shoulder, even though it was almost empty, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Sam looked over as you walked in. “Do you mind if I charge up my phone?” You asked, more confident now you knew Sam and Dean spent a lot of time on the road too. They understood what it was like to need to stop every so often to sleep or shower or charge up a phone whenever you had the opportunity.  
“Sure. There’s an outlet just over there.” Sam pointed to a free outlet on the wall next to a large pile of books. You walked over, and stooped down. After pulling out the charger and phone, you plugged it in and left the phone charging on the floor.

Sam began to plate up the food. “Hey, come sit.” He said, gesturing you to sit at the table. When you did, he pushed a plate of the pasta in front of you and another for himself and you both tucked in. It was good, really good. You hadn’t eaten food this good since you left home almost a year ago. Sam was smirking and you realised you were moaning. A blush tinted your cheeks and you stopped. 

Dean came back into the kitchen. “Where’s my plate?” He asked Sam.  
“There’s some on the stove. Get it yourself.” Sam retorted. Dean did and then took a seat at the table.  
“So, (Y/N). Where do you hail from?” He asked.  
“Atlanta originally, but I haven’t been home in almost a year.”  
“And why’s that?” He asked, trying to be friendly.  
“Well, Dean, I don’t have a home to go back to. There was an accident and it burned down.”  
“An accident? Then why’re you running sweetheart?”  
“What? I’m not running.” You said defensively.  
“If you weren’t running, you would still be in Atlanta. You would’ve collected the insurance money and you would be settled in an apartment somewhere nice, not hitchhiking around the country.”  
“Okay, so maybe I am running.” You weren’t going to tell him why, he wouldn’t believe you if he did. He’d call you crazy right before he threw you back out on the road.  
“Gotta be something drastic to make you drop your life like that.” Dean said, poking you for information.  
“Yep.” You said, popping the ‘p’ and dropping the topic. Dean figured you weren’t gonna talk, so he started to shovel the pasta into his mouth.

When you were all done, you washed up and then took a look around Bobby’s house. It was full of books; they were everywhere. He had several bookcases full and then there were large stacks piled in the corners of the room, and up against the back of the couch. But they were all weird. On further inspection, they looked to be mythology and lore books.

You picked up one on exorcism rituals and flipped through it. Maybe he would believe that your house was burned down by the demon who was possessing your boyfriend, and that demon was looking for you because of someone named Crowley. Whoever the hell that was. But most likely this Bobby guy was interested in mythology and legends and didn’t actually know the truth about what’s out there.

Sam found you sat on the porch a little while later. “Hey. I was wondering if you want to get some real rest. On an actual bed. Because even though you looked pretty comfortable in that truck earlier, you might prefer a mattress.” He sat as he sat down next to you. You didn’t want them to end up just like your boyfriend, getting killed by a demon because you stuck around. So you would take him up on his hospitality, sleeping in a bed, and then you would leave.

You looked at his hair, it was long but it suited him. And it made you want to run your fingers through it. You imagined moving to sit on him, threading your fingers into his hair and pulling his head down to your neck. You imagined him licking up your neck and pressing his lips to that patch of skin just under your ear. The patch that makes you whimper. You coughed, shaking the image out.  
“Sure. That sounds really good.” You nodded and Sam stood up. He offered you his hand again, and you took it, allowing him to pull you up off of the steps. But one edge of his mouth upturned, like he knew what you were thinking about. You blushed and kept your eyes pointed to the ground.

You followed Sam into the house, and he led you up the stairs to the room opposite the bathroom. There wasn’t much in the room other than a bed and a chest of drawers. “You can stay in here. I’ll… I’ll be downstairs on the couch.” Sam turned to leave.  
“Hey wait.” You said and he turned back to face you.  
“Yeah?”  
“Is this your room?”  
“Yeah.” Sam nodded his head.  
“I feel kinda bad that I’m kicking you out of your own room.”  
“It’s fine. The couch might be old but it’s not too awful.”  
“The bed is big enough for the both of us. I mean… you know what? That’s exactly what I mean. Come on Sam, ease my conscience.” As you talked, Sam laughed.  
“Yeah okay. I’m gonna grab a shower, but I’ll be back.” He said. You smiled. 

When he left, you untied the sweatpants and shucked them off. You were used to sleeping without blankets, so you knew if you had some you’d be way too hot. But you left Sam’s plaid shirt on. And then you crawled into his bed. It smelled like the shirt, but a lot more concentrated. As soon as you closed your eyes, you fell asleep. The bed dipped soon after, but you didn’t wake.

What did wake you, eventually, was the smell of bacon. Your head tipped back and your nose pointed towards the door before you even opened up your eyes. You heard someone stifle a laugh next to you and your eyes shot open. Sam was lying on the other side of the bed, trying to stop himself from laughing. “You’re worse than Dean. He’s got a nose for bacon, but it’s never woken him up before.”  
“G’morning.” You mumbled. You stretched, the joints in your arms cracked which made you sigh with pleasure.  
“You want some food before we hit the road?” Sam was on his side, looking at you through his long lashes.  
“Definitely.” You said but didn’t get up. If anything, you snuggled down into the bed further. Sam laughed again. He got up and you groaned, but got out of bed anyway. Sam’s plaid shirt was big and so it hit halfway to your knees. You couldn’t be bothered to pull the sweats back on so you went downstairs in just the plaid shirt.

Dean was standing over the stove with a pan in his hand. He was scraping the bacon onto a couple of plates and then he cracked some eggs into the bacon greased pan. He turned his head when he heard you and Sam. “You want breakfast?” He asked you.  
“Yeah.”  
“You mind eggs made with bacon grease?”  
“Best way to make ‘em.” You smiled.  
“I like her.” Dean said to Sam. You went to unplug your phone and shove it in your bag while Sam grabbed something to eat for himself. You sat beside him as he ate. And then Dean sat down, pushing the eggs and bacon in front of you. The three of you dug in just as Bobby walked in.

He was reading a book as he walked into the room and he started talking. “I got a job for you boys. There’s a low-level poltergeist haunting about three hours from here-“ Bobby stopped as he saw you sitting at the table. “Oh, Sam and Dean work on movie sets. There’s a new poltergeist movie being made a few hours from here. They’re starting later today, so if you boys want the job you’ve gotta get going.” Bobby tried to explain, but it was too late. You knew they knew.  
“I wonder if you can help me with something.” You said.  
“Sure, what’s up?” Sam asked.  
“I have a little demon problem.” You said, and everything went silent. You could hear the three men holding their breaths. “I’m guessing from the books and what you just said that you deal with this stuff often.” Sam nodded carefully.  
“Tell us what happened.” He said with a cautious tone.  
“About a year ago, my boyfriend changed. He came home one night and he was different. He uh… he tied me up and we were about to, you know… get to it. And he left the room and started a fire. I managed to get untied and get out of the house, but I got burned pretty bad on my shoulder.” You reached over to your left shoulder and patted it gently. “I saw him again about a week and two towns later. He tried to run me off the road.”  
“Why do you think he’s a demon? Maybe he’s just a regular human psychotic break.” Dean said.  
“Both times I saw his eyes. They were black. And there was sulphur across the window ledge in the kitchen. I looked it up when I felt safe enough to stop moving and I came across this website. It’s run by a guy called Ash. It looked pretty legit.”  
“Ash huh?” Dean said and you nodded. “We know an Ash.”  
“So can you help me?” You asked, eyes wide and hopeful.  
“We can try to trap the demon piggybacking on your boyfriend and exorcise it.” Dean said.  
“I can stop running?” When Dean nodded, you felt everything. All the exhaustion, the anger, the pain that came from your spontaneous road trip. You finally realised that everything was going to be okay. And so you let yourself feel.

You had to rush up the stairs, straight to the bathroom. As soon as you were positioned on your knees in front of the toilet, you threw up. Your skin became clammy, warm and had a sheen of cold sweat covering it. Your (Y/H/C) hair stuck to your face, and you felt the cold tiles pressed against your legs.

Sam appeared in the doorway. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I just thought I would be running for the rest of my life. It’s a lot to take in, being able to stop.” You said, leaning your head on the toilet seat and looking over at Sam.  
“Hey… uh, careful.” He moved to the sink and then back to you. Sam pulled your hair back and tied it with an elastic band he had retrieved.  
“Thanks.” You flushed the toilet and then got up to wash your mouth out in the sink.  
“So Dean and I figured that we’d all stay here and set a trap for your boyfriend. Is there a way you know of that can help him find you?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know. Is there a website he would go on or a phone number you can call?”  
“Every few weeks I turn my phone on to check my messages and emails, and almost every time I do I’ve seen him a day or two days later. I think he might be tracking it.”  
“Great. That’ll make this easier. We’ll set the trap, turn your phone on and then we wait.”  
“That sounds like a great plan. What do you need me to do?” You asked, acutely aware of the fact that you were standing in front of Sam only wearing his plaid shirt.  
“For now, nothing. Go downstairs, watch some TV, I’ll find you when we need something.” Sam said, shifting awkwardly.  
“Okay.” You smiled and then walked past him, heading down the stairs. 

Dean was pacing in front of the couch, talking on the phone. You dropped down onto the couch, but held off turning the TV on. Dean looked frustrated. “Lisa come on, you know it’s not safe. I can’t. No. This discussion is over.” He growled and hung up.  
“You alright?” You asked him.  
“No.” He said but didn’t elaborate.  
“What happened?”  
“My ex, Lisa, wants me to take our son for a couple of weeks while he’s on break. Says he’s acting out because he doesn’t have a male role model in his life. But I can’t look after him.”  
“Why not?” You skipped over the bombshell that was Dean’s son.  
“This isn’t a life for a kid.” He looked crushed, like he knew better than anyone else that a hunter’s life wasn’t one for a kid.  
“She said a couple of weeks right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then be a dad for a couple of weeks, and then when he goes back to his mother, you can be a hunter again. You don’t have to drag him into the life.”  
“I don’t know how to be a dad. My whole life I’ve only ever been a hunter.” His voice cracked with emotion.  
“Take him to a baseball game, go see a movie or three, teach him how to drive a car or give him girl advice. Do normal people things for two weeks.”  
“Normal people things?” He laughed.  
“Yeah.” You flicked on the TV and Dean sat down in the armchair next to the couch. “I hope this is okay,” You said, feeling self-conscious. “I mean, it’s really none of my business and I barely know you.”  
“It’s fine. You were right. Ben’s eleventh birthday is next month and I’ve barely seen him. I didn’t even know about him until three years ago.” He sat thoughtfully while you watched a random documentary on Australian sea life. “I’m gonna call Lisa back.” He flipped open his phone but didn’t move from his spot, so you turned the volume of the TV down a little. You tried not to listen in on his conversation, but it was difficult when the only other option was a fish documentary. “Hey Lisa. I’m sorry about before. I would love to have Ben for a couple of weeks. Do you want me to pick him up? No, I’m in South Dakota right now but I thought Ben would be more comfortable at the place in Kansas. Sure. I’ll see you and Ben on Sunday in Kansas then. Do you still have the address? Great. See you both then.” He hung up, in a better mood this time. “Sammy?” He shouted, his head pointed towards the stairs. Sam appeared and sat in the space next to you.  
“What’s up?” Sam asked.  
“We’ve gotta go back to the bunker.”  
“We can’t, we need to exorcise (Y/N)’s demon.”  
“We can do that back at the bunker. Lisa’s dropping Ben off on Sunday.”  
“Alright. We can do that.” Sam turned to you. “You mind coming with us to Kansas?”  
“Nope.” You said smiling. You were glad that it meant you got to spend more time with Sam and Dean, it was way better than being alone.  
“I guess I’ll hold off on setting that trap.” Sam said and he relaxed into the couch. You turned the volume back up and then you, too, relaxed into the couch. It was nice letting your guard down, knowing that if Ryan did find you, you would be protected.

You woke up to Bobby trying to wake Dean. “Get up, ya idjit.” Dean had fallen asleep in the armchair. You turned your head, noticing that you were cuddled up to Sam, your head on his chest and his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You closed your eyes, not wanting to be forced to get up yet. “You said you would fix the damn gutter before you left. If you’re leavin’ soon you’d better get to it.” Bobby said.  
“Right.” Dean’s voice was husky from sleeping. “I’ll do that.” You heard him get up and cross the room. 

Sam’s chest was warm. His whole body was warm, and it was comfortable. And he was awake.

You could feel the moment he woke up because he held his breath and his heart sounded just a little bit louder than it sounded before and his grip on you loosened. “Hi.” You said.  
“Hi, sorry. I can be a bit grabby when I sleep.”  
“It’s okay.” You stood up, letting Sam’s arm fall from your shoulder. And you stretched, and then followed the sound of Dean’s whining. He was outside, up a ladder.  
“Would you grab me a beer from the fridge?” Dean asked when he saw you.  
“Sure.” You went back inside, grabbing a beer for Dean. “Here.” You said, throwing the beer up to him. Dean caught it.  
“Thanks. You could’ve taken one for yourself too y’know.”  
“I don’t drink, but thanks anyway.”  
“Why’s that? Too young, too familiar with the effects or too conservative?” He smirked and cracked open his beer.  
“How old do you think I am Dean?”  
“I don’t know. Twenty maybe?”  
“I’m twenty-three.”  
“So not too young then. You have an alcoholic dad or just really into religion?”  
“Neither. I just don’t really like the taste.”  
“You’re not drinking the right stuff. Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”  
“Sure.” You smiled and then turned to go back inside.  
“Hey could you tell Sam to pack up. I wanna leave in thirty minutes.”  
“Yeah.” You nodded and went to find Sam. 

Sam was in his bedroom already packing up. “Dean asked me to find you.”  
“Yeah?” Sam looked up from the open duffel bag that was lying on his bed.  
“He told me to tell you he wants to leave in half an hour.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay with coming with us to Kansas? You don’t really know us.”  
“I know you better than I know the other people I’ve hitchhiked with in the last year.”  
“Touché.”  
“And you guys are planning on helping me out, so if you and Dean need to be in Kansas for Dean’s son that’s totally okay with me.”  
“Your clothes are clean, dry and folded on the bed here. You should change and put them up in your backpack.” Sam went back to packing his own stuff up while you grabbed your now clean clothes and took them to the bathroom. You pulled off Sam’s plaid shirt and got dressed into your black jeans and soft college hoodie. And then you went to the living room where you had ditched your bag. You slid the spare clothes back into the bag and waited around for the boys to be ready.

“Let’s go. It’s a six hour drive. We should make it just before nightfall.” Dean said. You followed the brothers to Dean’s car. It was nice. Really nice.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a classic car in such good condition before.” You admired.  
“She’s my Baby.” Dean smiled. You climbed into the back, dropping your backpack carefully into the footwell. When the engine turned over, it purred loudly and Dean pushed a cassette tape into the player. Metallica began to play as Dean pulled out onto the road.

The ride was smooth sailing. Dean was singing along to the seemingly endless array of eighties classic rock tapes. Sam was flicking through a lore book. And you were enjoying the peace and safety.

Dean pulled off outside a gas station once you reached the halfway mark. He got out of the car and started to fill up the Impala. Sam turned his head to you. “You want something?” He asked.  
“Maybe some water.”  
“Sure. Just… stay in the car.” Sam turned back and stepped out of the car, heading into the store. Dean got back into the car after pumping the gas.  
“What’s Ben like?” You asked.  
“He’s great. He’s like a mini-me; the music, the girls. And he’s really smart. Smarter than I ever was. Although he hates math. It irritates the hell outta him.” Dean was smiling brightly at you. “One time, he called me up after midnight. I was working a case but I thought it was an emergency. So Sam had to cover me, blowing away a spirit while I talk the freakin’ kid through a math problem.” You were both laughing now. Sam opened the door and stepped inside.  
“What’s so funny?” He asked.  
“That time Ben called while we were trying to gank a ghost.” Dean said.  
“And he wanted help with homework?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah.” Dean smiled.  
“Did you help him?” You asked.  
“Of course I did. The worksheet was due the next morning so I couldn’t exactly tell him to call back.” He said as though there was no other option.  
“You’re a better dad than you give yourself credit for.” You said. When no one said anything else, Sam tossed you the bottle of water he bought you and then Dean began to drive again. 

The second half of the journey seemed to take way less time. It was like your mind settled into the road trip mentality and you allowed yourself to fold back into your thoughts. Not even registering when the car slowed to a halt and the boys got out. “We’re here sunshine.” Dean said smirking. You shook off your thoughts and grab your bag, sliding out from the car.  
“This is where you live?” You asked, confused.

A large metal structure was protruding from a small hill in the middle of a forest. A half dome shaped door sat in front of the hill. “When we’re not travelling. Don’t worry, it looks better on the inside.” Dean said and then turned to Sam. “Grab the bags and I’ll pull Baby into the garage.” The boys opened the trunk and removed several duffel bags from it.  
“You need a hand Sam?” You asked as Dean dropped his bags onto the ground, and Sam tried to heave them over his shoulder.  
“Sure.” He passed you one of the bags. Sam lead you to the door and opened it as Dean started up the car and drove off.  
“Does he really call his car Baby?” You asked, stifling a laugh.  
“Yeah.” Sam smiled. You followed Sam down the steps and sure enough, the inside of the bunker was so much nicer than the outside. The wood was all dark cherry wood giving an older, homier feel to the place. It felt cosy despite the tall ceilings and cold air.  
“The bedrooms are this way.” Sam walked ahead of you to a long corridor full of doors. “This one is Dean’s.” He pressed a hand to one of the doors. “And this one’s mine.” He did the same to the next one. He opened his bedroom door and threw one of his duffel bags onto the bed there, and then Sam took the duffel you were carrying and left it in Dean’s room. “Come on, you can take this room.” Sam opened the door to the room across the hall from his.

It had basic furnishings; a bed, wardrobe, bedside table and a lamp. “I’ll grab some sheets and make up the bed for you.” Sam left you to it. You pulled your clothes out of your backpack and hung them up in the wardrobe. Sam came back in with his arms full of sheets and began to make your bed.

As he stretched to tuck the corners under the mattress, his shirt rose leaving a patch of golden skin on full view. You could see his hipbone jutting out against the smooth skin. In that moment, all you wanted to do was press your open mouth on the spot. You blushed and turned away, but before you did, you saw Sam freeze. “All done.” He choked out. “You can chill out here or in the lounge, wherever you want. The bathrooms are at the other end of the hall, and there are showers in there too. Lisa should be by in the morning to drop Ben off.”  
“How’re you meant to trap Ryan if Ben’s here?”  
“Is Ryan your boyfriend?” Sam asked and you nodded. “We’ll get Charlie to take Ben to the movies or something, we’ll deal with Ryan and then Charlie will bring Ben back.”  
“You sound like you’ve got it all figured out then.”  
“Yeah, don’t worry about a thing.” He said. Out of nowhere, your stomach rumbled loudly. “Or maybe you should worry about that. Let’s go get some food into you.” 

Dean was in the kitchen, sat at a small table on a laptop. He was scrolling, his attention focused. Sam crossed the room to the fridge and gestured for you to drop down into one of the other seats at the table. “How do cheeseburgers sound?” Sam asked. Dean made a noise of approval.  
“Sounds good.” You smiled. Sam got started on making the burgers and you turned back to Dean, whose eyebrows were furrowed like he was concentrating. 

There was a necklace sitting next to his laptop. It was shaking on the table like it wanted to be close to you. It looked gold, but under the light it flashed silver. And there was an inscription on the back of the oval pendant; a different language but not one that you recognised. Your palm burned, aching to touch the cool metal. “What is this?” You asked in awe, reaching out for the pendant.  
“No. Don’t touch that.” Dean said, but it was too late. The pendant was in your hand.  
“What is it?” You asked again. Nothing happened.  
“Something Bobby picked up. Asked me and Sam to look into it for him.” In your hand the metal began to heat up. At first to room temperature, then to your body temperature but then it kept on going. It became hot to the touch, and then scolding.  
“Dean, help me.” You said.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s hot.” The metal burned your skin, started sizzling.  
“Drop it.” He said.  
“I can’t.” You tried but it wouldn’t leave your hand. You screamed out. Sam was suddenly standing over your shoulder.  
“What happened?” Sam asked, you could hear that he was scared.  
“It’s the freaking necklace. It’s burning her.” Dean said.  
“It shouldn’t be doing that.” Sam said. The pain in your hand was getting unbearable. “Did you get around to translating the latin?”  
“No. I was a little busy.” Dean said through gritted teeth.  
“(Y/N), let me see.” Sam gripped your wrist. He read the inscription on the oval pendant. “This is going to hurt, but trust me it will stop the pain.” You nodded stiffly. “Okay. Just take deep breaths for me.” You nodded again and inhaled slowly. Sam took the chain that was dangling from your palm and guided it over your head. He pushed your hand gently as you breathed, so that the pendant was pressed up against your heart. You screamed out and then the pain stopped.  
“You good?” Dean asked.  
“I think so.” The oval pendant still hung around your neck but the temperature was back to normal now. You tried to take it off, but the chain wouldn’t peel off of your skin. “Sam, can you help?” Sam tried to slip his fingers underneath the chain, and then he tried scratching at it. But it was like the chain was refusing to come off.  
“Leave it on for now, we’ll figure out a way to get it off.” Sam said, his face pinched trying to conceal his fear.  
“How did you know how to do that?” You asked. Dean stood up and finished making the burgers Sam started. And Sam slipped into the chair next to you.  
“The uh… the latin.”  
“You read latin?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did it say?”  
“Basically to stop the burning of the flesh you have to accept it’s power and allow it to bond with you, through your heart.”  
“Power? Bond? What does that mean for me?” You were significantly less calm now.  
“I’m not sure. We don’t know anything about it, but we all have a little down time with Ben coming to stay, so I’ll get on that. If anything weird happens you gotta let me know. It might help.” You nodded and Dean set a couple of burgers down in front of you.  
“Thanks.” After you had all eaten, Sam cleaned up the plates. “I’m gonna crash. It’s been a long day of doing nothing.”  
“Hang on a minute. I’ll walk you back to your room. The place is easy to get lost in.” Sam looked over his shoulder as he was hunched over the sink. You waited and he dried his hands on a towel and then he gestured for you to follow him. Sam led you to the hallway of bedrooms. “Come find me if you need anything. Goodnight.”  
“Night.” You said, stepping through the door.

You barely remembered going to sleep, but you know it happened because you woke up and the time on your phone told you it was almost ten in the morning. You decided to get up to explore. Once you changed out of your pajamas, you hesitantly left your room. 

After a few minutes, you got lost. The bunker was a maze if you didn’t know where you were going, which you didn’t. And you ended up walking through what appeared to be a makeshift indoor shooting range. You tried to backtrack, but got more lost. Apparently they had a huge underground garage full of really old classic cars. You took a moment to admire them.

You started to panic and freak out. Was Sam going to come looking for you? Was he going to find your body in a few weeks after you died from dehydration? Sam. You felt your mind twist and slither through the hallways, seeking out Sam. When you found him, you screamed ‘Lost’ at him, begging him to come looking for you. “Dean… I think (Y/N) is lost.” Sam said, confused.  
“Lost?” He laughed. “And how would you know- it’s not your psychic thing again is it?”  
“No Dean. I don’t think so. I’m gonna go look for her.” Sam got up. You let go of the connection and suddenly you were back in your body again. It was freaking weird.

The pendant started to vibrate lightly against your skin. Freaking weird.

It took Sam ten minutes of calling out to you until he heard you call back. “Where are you?”  
“The garage.” You yelled. Sam appeared around the corner.  
“Were you lost?” He asked.  
“Yeah. I couldn’t find you guys.”  
“Did you… did you tell me you were lost? You know, with your mind?”  
“Yeah, it’s strange. I’ve never done anything like that before. But it was like I reached out to you and I screamed into your mind that I was lost. Do you think it’s the necklace?”  
“Probably. Come on, I think I found something.” You were staring at his lips. You imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips, what Sam tasted like, if he moaned when you bit him, if he squirmed under your touch. Sam coughed awkwardly and then left the room, not waiting for you to follow him. But you did, right into the library.

Sam dropped onto a chair in front of a mess of books, most of which were open. You followed suit, dropping into a chair opposite him. “Bobby found the pendant on a hunt. He said it was in a witch’s trunk. Bobby collects rare supernatural artefacts so when he was searching through the witch’s stuff, he kept a few things. I couldn’t find the necklace in any of the books I looked through. It’s pretty nondescript other than the latin. But I figured I’d come at it from the other direction; why would a witch have it? We don’t have many witchcraft books here, but I found something in one of the ones we do have.”  
“I get it Sam, you’re real good at your job. Stop keeping me in suspense.”  
“Sorry,” He chuckled. “it’s a charm, six centuries old. Made by a European warlock for his protege. It’s meant to harness and increase a person’s power. Whatever that power may be.”  
“What are you saying Sam?” You understood, you just needed to be a hundred percent certain.  
“You have powers. That thought projecting stuff, that was there before the pendant.”  
“How can you be sure? I’ve never done anything like that before.”  
“Actually, you’ve done it a few times.” Sam’s cheeks started to turn pink.  
“What? When?”  
“On the porch, the day we met. You um… you liked my hair.”  
“Oh God.” This wasn’t happening. Did you really project foreplay into Sam’s head?  
“And when I was making your bed. My shirt rode up.”  
“Oh God! Sam, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  
“No, it’s fine. A little weird, sure. But it’s fine.” You both sat awkwardly in the library until Sam started talking again. “To be honest, until you told me that you were lost I thought I was imagining the kissing.”  
“Oh.” Your cheeks burned. “Is that… would that be something you want to do?” You asked quietly. You pictured yourself standing up, moving over to Sam and pulling his shirt over your head. You imagined breathing hot over the space behind his ear, teasing him until he couldn’t bare not to have his hands on you. And you hoped the images transferred into Sam’s head. And by the slight squirm Sam did, you could tell he got the message.  
“Yes.” He choked out. “I think that is something I would want to do.” Suddenly Sam was on you. Your head was between his hands and he pressed his mouth to yours. You slid one of your hands up into his hair and felt Sam chuckle. You smiled and pressed your tongue into the gap between his lips. Sam accommodated for you and then you heard a cough behind you.

When you turned your head, you saw a dark haired woman standing next to a kid. You pushed Sam off of you. ‘Later’ you projected into his mind and he smirked at you. Dean was right, Ben was a mini-me of him. “Lisa, Ben this is (Y/N).” Dean introduced. “Take a seat. I’ll grab some drinks.”  
“Sorry Dean, I’ve gotta get back. My flight leaves in two hours.” Lisa said and then turned to Ben. “I’ll see you soon. Okay? Be good for your dad.” She kissed his forehead and passed him his suitcase. Ben was looking around as wide eyed as you had been just an hour before.  
“This is so cool.” He said. You noticed that he had headphones hanging around his neck connected to a CD player at his hip.  
“Hey Ben, we can go pick out a room for you and while you unpack I can make us all some late breakfast.” Dean smiled at his son. The two left the library, heading towards the hallway of bedrooms.  
“Does it count as later now?” Sam asked, smirking.  
“I could be persuaded to think it’s later now.” You climbed back over onto Sam’s lap and ran your hands down his hard, muscular chest.  
“And what would it take to persuade you.” Sam leant his head over to mouth at your earlobe.  
“A helluva lot more than that.” You said and Sam laughed. The vibration made you move against him. A moan peeled from you at the unexpected friction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally a cockblock but I'm super tired right now so I'm just gonna leave this here and upload a new chapter soon.


End file.
